Midnight Rendezvous
by SarahSweeties
Summary: Robin sneaks off in the middle of night to go see Terra. They've been keeping their romance a secret, and they like it that way. FLUFF! Read and review please!


**Midnight Rendezvous**

Robin ran, his heart pounding in his chest. His lungs were constricted and his legs ached from pumping like pistons for over two miles straight. The sooner he arrived the better.

He didn't know Slade's hideout was so far away, and the rain wasn't making it any easier to get there.

He glanced down at the rain soaked and crumpled paper that was given to him three days prior. On in was scrawled, in beautiful yet childish handwriting, an address. Slade's hideout. Terra's home.

Robin's hair was matted to his forehead, and his black t-shirt clung to him like a glove, defining every muscle in his arms, abs, and chest. God, he needed a shower. The rain was dirty, he was dirty, covered in mud.

An old warehouse loomed into veiw through the sheets of rain. The ground was muddy, and Robin slipped.

"Damn," he muttered, picking himself up. He slowed his pace a bit, but still glanced every few steps behind him, just to make sure none of the Titans had followed.

"Paranoid little birdie, aren't we?" He heard a voice ask. He spun around, his shoulders sinking in relief at the girl standing before him, her white dress clinging and wet to every curve. It showed everything.

"I guess." Robin replied, shrugging. He stood there for a moment, his hands in his pockets. Terra smirked.

"What are you standing all the way over there for?" She asked. Robin jumped at the chance and approached Terra.

She notably shivered as he wiped a stray lock of blond hair out of her eyes. His fingers accidentally touched her face, and for some reason, she couldn't swallow.

"Wanna go inside?" She managed to ask. Robin nodded gratefully. Anything to get out of this dirty rain.

He took Terra's hand in hers. She had been lying to the others for some time now, just as he had been.

Why have friends when you can have power and sex? He had both, power from Slade and sex from Terra. She had willingly given herself to him, admitting that she wanted him too. That was the biggest surprise of all, finding out that she had cared for him like he cared for her. It started out as just the occasional midnight rendezvous, but it had quickly escalated. Obviously. He was now sneeking out of the tower to see her.

He grinned cockily and raised an eyebrow.

"You look good," he told her.

"Thanks." She replied, "So do you, but you'd look better without the clothes." Robin felt a tautness in his loins just from the anticipaton.

"Likewise."

The entered the warehouse. It was warm, surprisingly. Very warm. Uncomfortably so. Robin looked down and saw steam rising from both Terra and himself. The water was evaporating fast.

Terra didn't even bother to glance up at Slade, who was staring at a moniter intently and pressing random buttons. Robin noted half-interested that what Slade was staring at was his own Titan's Tower, and all it's inhabitants. Minus one.

Robin was led to Terra's room immediately. His watched beeped. 11:45. He had promised himself to be back by 1:00 AM.

'Looks like a quickie then.' He thought as Terra opened the door. Her room was surprisingly ornate, with posters of various rock bands covering the walls. There were also paintings, done by her, and pictures of her and Robin together.

Her favorite was Robin with his guitar, shirtless and playing a complicated chord. She had that hung above her bed.

The bed, actually, was Robin's favorite place in the entire warehouse. It was plain, with a yellow and red plaid comforter and soft cotton sheets.

Terra made a gesture towards Robin. He noted it, and took off his shirt. He stood there, his hair still plastered to his forehead, and watched as Terra slipped off the almost-nonexistant dress.

She was small-breasted, which suited Robin just fine. That was one reason he didn't date Starfire, too much "baggage".

Terra's skin was pale, and her waist tapered down to blond curls. Robin blinked hard. He was suddenly dizzy.

She had long legs. Many a night she had wrapped them around Robin, over his shoulders or around his waist, and let him plunder her, all the while whispering his name.

Terra sat on the bed, motioning for Robin to come and sit down next to her. He gladly obeyed. The bed creaked as he sat down, and they both laughed nervous laughter. Why they were nervous, however, neither of them knew.

"Robin, do you ever wonder what would happen if they found out?" Robin knew she was talking about the Titans.

He shrugged.

"Does it matter? I'm not going back. You know that, right?" Terra stared, confusion alight in her blue eyes. "Well," Robin continued, "I'm not. I'm gonna be here, right with you, for whenever you...need me."

Terra smiled a half-smile and gently pressed her lips against Robin's. His lips were strangely soft, and he was a very good kisser. She took his lower lip in hers and gently tugged. He rested his palm on her cheek.

"Terra," he whispered when he pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, and gently pulled him down on top of her.

A/N: So, what do you think? I personally love this pairing. Oh, and send any emails to .

I had originally meant for it to be a lemon, but then I decided against it. Flames welcome, as long as they aren't just ship bashing and are relatively constructive. 'Lil Sarah


End file.
